Desde mi corazón
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: NaruSasu. Siempre te he amado y ahora que esoy contigo aprovechare cada momento y nunca te dejare atras de nuevo, y te lo digo, desde mi corazón.
1. Noche y Día

Nekoko: el anime y los personajes no me pertenesen, lamentablementele pertenece a masashi kishimoto, que no nosda final yaoi (T_T).

(*/*)U´/

Desde mi corazón.

-¿Cuantos años llevo contigo?

-Eso lo debes de saber, idiota.

-Si lo se, es que tu dulzura me distrae tanto.

-C-Cállate y sigue estudiando usuratonkachi.

Desde hace años que estoy contigo y aun no me he acostumbrado a que me trates así, tu molesta y odiosa forma de ser siempre me ha causado problemas y tu lo único que haces es reírte como si nada malo pasara. Pero ya me canse de eso y no quiero que me acaricies con tus manos y me digas que no pasa nada cuando en verdad si sucede algo. Pero no puedo evitar, como siempre relajarme contigo y olvidarlo todo, tu no eres malo, es solo que siempre me dices cosas como dulzura o que soy adorable y eso me molesta, yo no soy nada de eso, y para colmo cuando te lo digo me dices gruñón, ¡QUIEN TE ENTIENDE!

oO-Oo

Te levanta rápido para irnos a la universidad, increíblemente quedaste en la misma que yo, a veces me gustaría que fueras así en las clases diarias, esmerándote por aprobar, y no hacer todo por mí, pero de alguna manera mi corazón se tranquiliza contigo.

oO-Oo

Es de noche tus manos me tocan, tus labios me besan, tu cuerpo choca con el mío y nos podemos en una espiral de places. Te siento tan dentro de mí que nada puede sacarte de mi corazón, y siento que explotare de felicidad al oírte decir mil veces "te amo". Yo nunca creo dejar de hacerlo.

Las arremetidas que das contra mi interior se hacen mas fuertes que no puedo respirar, mil sensaciones llenan mí ser, me siento tan lleno de ti. Tu sudor choca con el mío y nuestros cuerpos se aceleran hasta que el ruido de las embestidas causa eco en la casa.

Te siento tan mío y tu me sientes tan tuyo, lo se por que me lo dices con tu voz entrecortada, mientras acaricias mi cuerpo y no dejas que mi garganta descanse entre gemidos y susurros.

"Te amor". Lo dices de nuevo y no lo dejas de decir, parece que quieres torturarme de felicidad. "Yo también te amo", te digo mientras me poso sobre tu regazo y aceleramos mas nuestros corazones si es posible, además, me pregunto si son dos o uno el corazón que se acelera, ya que nos hemos fundido el uno con el otro que alguien no nos distinguiría.

Y entonces me llenas de ti. Siento tu calor dentro de mi, tu semilla hirviente me quema cada parte de mi interior y hace que me derrita en el. Y yo te mancho de mi cubriéndote con mi ser.

Tú lames con gula tu mano que también fue cubierta con ese líquido blanquecino que grita ser probada por tu boca. Y no te llenas con eso, lames todo mi cuello de nuevo y susurras mi nombre pidiéndome mas, quieres mas y mas de mi, y yo también. Y la historia comienza de nuevo sintiendo tu ser dentro de mí moverse.

Y no puedo evitar una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi espina dorsal.

Me has dicho algo que no creí oír de nuevo.

"Ya no estas solo" ¿por que lo dice? ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué lloro? Varias lagrimas caen por mis mejillas ¿Qué me pasa? Estante mi felicidad que no puedo evitarlo, "gracias". Es lo único que te puedo decir, y te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, gracias a ti me siento feliz, me siento vivo.

"Te amo".

Y te lo he dicho desde mi corazón, y te lo seguiré diciendo hasta la eternidad.


	2. Luz y Oscuridad

**Luz y Oscuridad.**

Desde hace un tiempo que llevamos tiempo juntos, y desde entonces e sido mas feliz que nunca en mi vida, tu siempre insistes en que no me decido y cosas por el estilo, pero creo que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te comportas actualmente. Me sorprende que seas tan poco creativo y te preguntas a ti mismo como es tu carácter.

-Dobe, despierta ya o te golpeare.

-ñm… 5 minutos más…

-Bien, tú lo haz pedido…- y de un golpe lo despierta.

-¡ITAE! ¿Por qué lo hiciste sasu-chan? Eso me dolió.

-Eso te pasa por flojo, baka.

Como cada mañana me despiertas con "delicadamente", es tu manera de ser, pero cuando te pido que hagas algo para que la cambies siempre me dices: "deja de comer ramen y lo hare". Sabes, eso es cruel, se que siempre debo anteponer a la gente que amo antes, pero, creo que me agrada tu forma de ser así como eres… pero si tu vida esta en peligro no dudes que el ramen es olvidado.

Te desnudo, te beso y te saboreo como el caramelo mas delicioso que haya probado jamás.

Tú me abrazas con tus suaves brazos y m besas el cuello mientras me adentro en ti. Poco a poco mis movimientos se hacen veloces y tu voz no se hace esperar; pides por mas y lo cumplo, por que se que a pesar de todo no puedo evitar seguirte, obedecerte y cumplir hasta el mas simple de tus caprichos, aunque también yo lo soy y se que tu tampoco te niegas a mis peticiones. A pesar de que antes no lo asías.

Las embestidas que te doy estremecen tu dulce cuerpo, lo se porque te aferras a mi con todas tus fuerzas. Siento tus manos pasar por mi espalda y siento como tus uñas me desgarran, se tiente tan bien; es la mas deliciosa agonía que jamás hubiera imaginado sentir.

Tu carnosa entrada me asfixia y me hace gozar de la forma más deliciosa. Ciento como si el alma se fuera de mi cuerpo y callera a una especie de luz, subo al cielo y después bajo al calor más arrayador que haya sentido, el mismísimo infierno.

Te siento tan mio, tan tuyo, no puedo evitarlo y te repito mil veces te amo, te amo, no dejo de saborear desde tu frente hasta tu dulce boca sabor fresa. A pesar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido, me siento tan feliz de estar contigo, si no te tuviera entre mis brazos, meciéndote con mis caderas estaría perdido. Y no solo es por el placer, si no de sentirte mío. Te sigo embistiendo y te repito un cálido "te amo", y tu me contestas un "yo también te amo". Tu voz suena tan sofocada, tan deliciosa, te coloco sobre mi regazo y te beso mientras aceleramos el movimiento de nuestras caderas. Y entonces tu cuerpo se estremece entre mis brazos mientras con tus piernas me aprietas mas a ti, te vienes entre nuestros cuerpos, tanta es la presión que me vengo dentro de ti; nos hemos fundido en un solo ser, y creo que siempre lo hemos sido.

Lamo tu semilla, tengo tanta hambre de ti, lamo de nuevo tu cuello, y te pido ansioso por más, aun no estoy satisfecho y de nuevo me siento excitado.

Y siento que me deshago poco a poco. Pero entonces siento humedad chocar contra mi cuello.

Estas llorando.

Y no puedo evitar decirte lo que siento: "ya no estas solo".

Me pregunto que te sucede, tu mirada esta llena de felicidad. Pero no dejas de llorar, me recuerda cuando regresaste, cuando admitimos nuestros sentimientos, cuando por fin entendí lo que de verdad sentía por ti. Te dije eso, que ya no estabas solo, que estaba contigo, y me abrazas y me contestas un suave gracias que retumba en lo mas hondo de mi ser, me llena de alegría el saber que abres cada vez mas el corazón y me dejas alcanzarte, igual que cuando decidiste abandonar la oscuridad, para venir a mis brazos. Jamás me alejare de ti, por mas que nos detengan, por mas que intenten separarnos, por mas hundido en la oscuridad que estés, yo estaré hay para salvarte. Por que…

"**Te amo".**

**Y te lo he dicho desde mi corazón, y te lo seguiré diciendo hasta la eternidad.**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

kiaaaaaaaaaa! que mono me has salido, (no se si e mejorado, pero me gusta hacerme iluciones).

**sasuke: oye! POR QUE YO HE SIDO EL UKE!**  
**naruto: por que te queda, ademas de lo adorable que te vez!**  
**sasuke: dobe! sueltame!**  
**naruto-kiaaaaaaaaaaaa! tan kawai!**

**nekoko: ejem, bueno, en lo que estos dos demuestra cuanto se aman, les pido un favor! queridos lectores!**  
**hay unos fanfics que necesito saber si los conocen o minimo su nombre o algo!**

1: sasuke se disfrassa de mujer y finje ser la sobrina de kakashi, pero se encuentra con naruto, despues de no se que( no lo lei completo) actuan en la obra sasuke y naruto disfrasados de mujeres (es NARUSASU)

2: luego le digo los demas XD.

Perdon por aquellos que agregue a favoritos y que no dejo reviws: perdonen, con el poco tiempo que tengo y los fanfcs por leer e imprimir, la escuela y el quehacer, termino solo leyendo, aunque hay algunos que si dejo coment, tambien como hando en otros foros actualizando...

bueno, gracias por su comprension, sayo!


End file.
